


ab imo pectore

by ephemeral_feeling



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Drama, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_feeling/pseuds/ephemeral_feeling
Summary: запятнать Минни — богохульство, но Соен уже и так погрязла в грехах. от такого не очиститься, молитвы до стертых коленей не помогут. так что мешает добавить еще один грех?
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak





	ab imo pectore

**Author's Note:**

> song: (G)I-DLE - oh my god

_Боже мой, она вознесла меня к небесам._   
_Боже мой, она показала мне все звезды._

* * *

Соен — воплощение греха. Таким, как она только вечность гнить в Аду, стойко принимать наказания за все содеянное и вопить от боли и мучений. Таких, как она проклинают и ненавидят, и имена их произносят тихо-тихо, почти шепотом, чтобы никто не услышал и не вспомнил. Соен называют нечестивцем, грешницей и безбожницей. Ее сердце и душа цвета самого черного агата, не стоит даже пытаться туда заглянуть, проглотит и сожрет без остатка. А Минни заглянула.

Соен грешнее всех грешных, но своим главным грехом она считает Минни.

Соен не может раскаяться в своих грехах и на коленях просить прощения у Бога, потому что такое не прощается. У Соен нет такого права и надежды на прощение тоже нет, но на коленях у Минни она просит прощения.

Минни — воплощение добродетели. Таким, как она в Раю заказано место. Таким, как она только и сидеть подле Бога, радовать глаза своей непорочностью и чистотой. Она живое доказательство того, что доброта еще существует и ходит по земле. Такие, как она — удерживают четырех всадников и не дают им пройти на землю, не позволяют.

Запятнать Минни — богохульство, но Соен уже и так погрязла в грехах. От такого не очиститься, молитвы до стертых коленей не помогут. Так что мешает добавить еще один грех?

_Если это и грех, то я готова расплатиться._

Минни доверчиво отдала свое нежное сердце в руки той, кого должна обходить десятой дорогой и называть последними словами. Верила, что та сохранит и беречь его будет. Не заставит пожалеть, что она добровольно от Рая отказалась, лишь бы рядом с любимой быть и дыхание ее горячее чувствовать.

Минни готова была взять на себя ее грехи, вместе с ней готова была страдать в Аду и гореть вечным огнем. Готова была платить страданиями за не сделанные грехи, лишь бы Соен стало легче Она уже отказалась от Рая, ведь он ей не нужен без ее Соен.

Рай для нее будет худшим адом, если рука Соен не будет в ее руке.

На Соен давит груз ее грехов. Они не дают ей спокойно спать, не дают жить и занимают все ее мысли. Соен знала, что когда-нибудь обязательно пожалеет обо всем, что сделала и сотворила.

И пожалела.

Каждой частицей своей темной души она жалеет, раскаяние съедает ее трупными червями, не дает ей спокойно дышать и жить. Ее гложат и мучают ее грехи, но она не из-за проснувшейся совести переживает.

Лишь о том, что ее же грехи разлучат ее с возлюбленной.

Но таким как она, прощения нет.

И самое страшное наказание ~~разлука с Минни~~ ее уже ждет и от него не избавиться.

— Я хочу умереть от твоей руки, — дрогнувшим голосом говорит Соен и поломанная улыбка появляется на ее устах. В руках у нее кинжал, обрамленный алыми рубинами и смотрятся они как капли крови. Крови, которая появится на кинжале.

Минни лихорадочно мотает головой, зажмуривает глаза до белых мушек и отказывается воспринимать происходящее. Она не видит возлюбленную из-за пелены слез перед глазами, но знает что ей так же больно. А может, еще хуже. Минни кажется она сейчас не выдержит. Сломается от боли, загорится от обиды и пеплом опадет перед Соен. Она почти слышит дребезг собственного сердца, распадающееся на миллиарды осколков и собрать его будет невозможно. Заново склеивать его умела только Соен, которая бережно собирала его, царапаясь до крови, но ее у нее так жестоко отбирают. И никогда больше не отдадут обратно. Ее бьет крупной дрожью, стоит лишь подумать об этом.

Соен смотрит и уже не может скрыть слезы ~~да и причин не видит скрывать~~. Смотрит, как ее лебедь белый, как любила называть ее Соен, еле держится и соленые слезы омывают ее красивое лицо. Бронзовую кожу щек один за другим омывают и раздражают соленые слезы. Соен тварь последняя, раз просит смерти у любимого человека, но по-другому не хочет, не будет. Смерть от руки ее Минни — благородная и лучшее, что может быть. За все приходится платить и она отплатит сполна.

Соен вкладывает в дрожащие руки кинжал и крепко-крепко обнимает, обвивает руками тело и прижимает его к себе.

— Давай, не медли.

Тихое бормотание на ухо и прямо в сердце попадает клинок. Туда, где только Минни есть. Соен сразу находит любимые губы и ловит их ртом, целуя как в последний раз.

Это и есть их последний раз.

Целует трепетно, каждую ранку посасывая и отдавая кислород, себе не оставляя. Языки сплетаются, танцуют свой собственный танец и изучают, будто в первый раз. Каждый раз у них словно первый. Она продолжает целовать горько-сладко, чувствуя соленый вкус слез несмотря на то, что сил практически нет. Соен постепенно обмякает в любимых руках, становится слабее и уже не может удержаться на ногах. Они продолжают целоваться, даже когда она падает тяжелым грузом на землю и Минни, ее нежный ангел, удерживает ее и тело ставит на свои колени. Соен улыбается в поцелуй, когда чувствует что ее сильнее прижимают слабенькими ручками давая понять, что ее не хотят отпускать и терять. Она тоже не хочет, очень не хочет. Но разве их спрашивали?

_Отпечатала на своем лице темно-красную любовь._   
_И, что бы люди не сказали, отдалась любви._

Минни вдруг чувствует, что ее отпускают. Она покрасневшими от слез глазами смотрит и кричит.

Нечеловеческий крик раздается повсюду. Соен подарила ей свой последний выдох.

Она начинает в голос рыдать, сотрясая воздух и вопя, вопя от боли. Она срывает голос, длинные волосы липнут из-за слез, но она продолжает рыдать, не в состоянии мыслить. Из последних сил она прижимает к себе любимое безжизненное тело, что уже остывает и вглядывается в нежные черты, пытаясь увидеть хоть тень жизни. Глаза совершенно стеклянные, будто кукольные и на губах изнеженная улыбка. Без Соен она неполноценна, несовершенна и ей кажется, что от нее самой ничего не осталось, только тело, а душа где-то там, наверху, с ее возлюбленной. Там, где она и должна быть.

Да, именно так, ей не место здесь. Она будет с Соен, будь то Рай или Ад. Будет в агонии страдать вместе с ней целую вечность. Плевать абсолютно, лишь бы только сердце ее возлюбленной билось в унисон с ее собственным, чтобы пальцы были крепко-накрепко сплетены вместе и разделять вместе вечность в Прейсподней.

Нечеловеческими усилиями Минни отрывает себя от ее тела и берёт в трясущиеся руки кинжал, на котором багровые капли крови подсыхают. Ни секунды не раздумывая, она сразу вонзает в себя кинжал и воздух весь выбивается из легких. Изо рта потекла тяжелая струя крови и боль заставляет ее по-новой заливаться обжигающими слезами.

Интересно, а в аду также больно? Но это не имеет значения, если рядом будет ее Соен. Она все выдержит рядом с ней.

* * *

_Помоги мне, спаси меня, кажется, что задыхаюсь._   
_Освободи, оставь меня, я готова уже растаять, надоело все._

В венах не кровь, в венах лава вскипает, бурлит, наровясь вылиться наружу. Все тело Соен мечется в агонии, двигается из стороны в сторону, но так только хуже. Раскаленные угли обжигают все тело, каждого участка кожи касаются и ожоги огромные оставляют. Больно настолько, что она сейчас будто потеряется сознание, но разум, как назло, лишь яснее и четче становится. Это даже болью назвать нельзя. Соен кричит надрывая голос, визжит практически, но легче не становится. Силы тратятся зря и она уже просто хрипит, не в состоянии больше кричать. В преисподней тысячи таких, как она.

Из уст вырывается что-то нечленораздельное, непонятное, ведь разум не способен мыслить здраво. Но ясно можно разобрать судорожное:

_«Минни-минни-минни-минни-минни»_

Когда тело разрывает, страдает и обжигается, Соен думает, что выдержала бы, будь с ней рядом ее лебедушка белая. Интересно, как она? Соен боится ~~на самом деле знает наверняка~~ , что та не выдержала. И сейчас в чистейшем, как ее душа, месте и ангелы, быть может, вплетают в ее шелковые волосы лилий, перебирают пряди пальцами и поражаются мягкости. Быть может, она плачет сейчас безутешно и ее слезу покровительски вытирают ангелы. Быть может, она Богу молится, просит о помиловании, прекрасно зная, что не сработает. Быть может, тоскует и страдает, не в силах выносить разлуку. Быть может, в Ад попасть пытается и не сдается. Разбилась, быть может. Новый вопль боли вырывается из горла, когда Соен понимает, что некому будет ее собрать, некому будет обнять и утешить. Все лицо в раскаленной грязи, все тело перепачкано и волосы спутаны, в них тоже грязь. Она, кажется, попала в ловушку собственной души. Ею, родной, перепачкана и погрязла без шанса на спасение.

* * *

Чужая пара рук волочат безжизненную Минни по земле. Руки ее по локоть в угольно-черной грязи, одежда перепачкана и контрастирует с ее ангельским лицом. Глаза потухли, безжизненные стали и тело уже давно не сопротивляется. Вдруг ее резко бросают на землю и оставляют. На лицах людей ~~людей ли?~~ наверняка появилась бы жалость, мнимая молчаливая скорбь, но вот незадача. Лиц-то и нет. Вместо них маска, отдаленно похожая на черты человека, но Минни это не пугает и не волнует. Они оборачиваются и уходят и звук шагов уходит все дальше и дальше. Минни скручивается в позу эмбриона, обнимает себя и разглядывает руки, в черноте погрязшие. Слез уже не остается, но она тихо всхлипывает. В голове лишь судорожное:

_«Соен-соен-соен-соен-соен»_

_Под ослепительным небом,_   
_Покрывающим мои глаза,_   
_Бегу в твои объятия я._


End file.
